The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kananchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-336-2 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-223-8 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial, but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the unpatented cultivars Pablo and Tencotta.
1. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99 has a pattern with dark lavender-purple at edge and center of petal near base and light lavender pink in center, xe2x80x98Pabloxe2x80x99 has pink flowers with pink tips and xe2x80x98Tencottaxe2x80x99 has dark brown star in center of petal and orange at edge.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99 has excellent basal branching with nodes breaking all the way to base of plant while xe2x80x98Pabloxe2x80x99 does not have basal branching and xe2x80x98Tencottaxe2x80x99 is intermediate.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99 has narrower leaves (4.5 to 5 cm wide) while xe2x80x98Pabloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tencottaxe2x80x99 have 6.5 to 7 cm wide leaves with all three cultivars having leaf lengths of 9 to 10 cm.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99 has a 8.5 to 9 week response time which is similar to xe2x80x98Pabloxe2x80x99 but earlier than xe2x80x98Tencottaxe2x80x99 which is a 10 week cultivar.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99 has superior keeping quality of the open floral display lasting a week or more longer than xe2x80x98Pabloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tencottaxe2x80x99.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99 has more rounded lobing of the leaf edge while xe2x80x98Pabloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tencottaxe2x80x99 each have more pointed lobing.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pink Starletxe2x80x99 has Yellow-Green Group 146B sepals while xe2x80x98Pabloxe2x80x99 has Yellow-Green Group 146D sepals.